Haven
by Sweet303
Summary: Jasper/Bella, Civil War era, not exactly historically correct, I work with my limited knowledge and put what works with the story. Vampires will probably be involved. I'm making it up as I go.
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head, thought I'd write it down and see where it goes. It is based during the Civil War but will not be historically accurate. I'm too lazy to do the research for that, so I'll be writing whatever fits with the story. Anyway hope you enjoy, tell me if you think I should continue.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper's POV**

I was moving forward slowly through the underbrush, carefully so being in enemy territory. The wind blew harder and the air was chilled, signs of the fast approaching October. Dried brown oak leaves crackled under my feet despite my cautious and slow low walk forward. I was sure I was off course, my team and I had spread out to different towns, separating on a mission to gain inside information. On the way to my destination, Fairbrook, a small northern town filled with many volunteer Northern soldiers and the home of two Yankee generals, I had gone off path and into the wilderness to avoid a confrontation with a group of Yankees walking down the same path. I wanted to settle in town and be fully submersed in my cover story before talking to any suspicious folk.

Hearing foot steps to my right I spun my head to look, hoping it was some small animal or another, only to be stopped half way by the barrel of a rifle pressing into my temple.

"Move and I'll put a bullet through your head." I heard a melodic yet strong female voice warn, "Stay on your knees and answer my questions."

I could tell from her accent she was from the North, probably from Fairbrook even. Well… this was one way to make my entrance.

"Yes Miss." I felt like an idiot on my knees being held at gun point by a young lady, stupid enough to have been snuck up on in the first place.

"Thank you." Apparently her manners ran as deep as mine, despite the gun she had pressed to my head. "Well, from accent I can tell you're from the South."

I swallowed my pride and forced out the word "unfortunately," I had to keep up appearances.

"Unfortunately?" She sounded genuinely confused. It wasn't often you meet a Southerner who wasn't proud to be so.

"Yes unfortunately." I played my voice to sound like I had explained this a bunch of times before and was tired of no one understanding, "Believe me, I love my home but I can't stand fighting for something I don't agree with. That's why I'm here." I wonder why she's out in the forest. What proper prissy Northern lady wonders through the woods on her own?

"On my property?"

"Huh?" What?

"We're in my backyard; the manor is a little ways from here to the west. My mother likes the big properties." Of course she does, she's a materialistic Northerner. "You think I hold random strangers in the wood at gun point for fun?" she said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "At first I did." She giggled; it was an innocent sweet sound. It momentarily distracted me before I continued. "I'm sorry Miss; I didn't know this was someone's property. I got lost in the woods and just stumbled upon it."

"Well I can understand that." She said kindly. "_However_, I still don't fully trust random men in the woods."

"You mean you don't trust Southerners."

"No," she said sternly "I meant exactly what I said; I don't trust random men in the woods. North _or_ South. I hold nothing for Southerners except for a difference in opinion."

"Really?" I said surprised and suddenly ashamed of my earlier commit that now seemed rude.

"Really." She confirmed, "Now, do you have any weapons on you?"

"Yes…" I said warily.

"Please remove them from your person and place them slowly on the ground before you."

"Are you serious?" I blanched "I'll be defenseless." I was in enemy territory, this wasn't a good idea. I tried to turn my head to look at her but the rifle just pressed harder into my head.

"Completely." I didn't move, she sighed. "Listen, you seem like a nice guy and I'd like to give you a place to stay for the night or however long you may need. _But_ I don't know you, I can't completely trust, and if I'm not the only one with the weapon advantage I have no doubt you can over take me. You're a big man. I'm not gonna shoot you unless you try to hurt me so keep smart and you've got nothing to worry about. I'll give 'em back when you need them."

I sighed. I really did see her point but I didn't have to like it. I did need a place to stay though and she was the nicest Northerner I've ever meet, even at gun point.

"Okay." I gave in, setting my knife, pistol, and sword on the ground before me.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and for a moment I was content to just make her happy. "Now stand and turn away from my voice. Please."

I rose and felt the barrel of her gun follow me and once I turned it slid to the back of my head, pushing through my blond locks.

"Walk forward about five paces please." It baffled me how she managed to sound so utterly sweet and stern all at once. I did as she asked; the gun no longer against my head but no doubt aimed in my direction.

I heard her messing with my things and fought the urge to turn and take them back, "Be careful, don't want you hurtin' yourself Miss."

"Of course." I got the feeling she handled weapons more often than you'd expect of a prissy Northern woman. "Okay you can turn around."

Finally I could put a face to the sweet voice, I turned quickly.

She was breath taking. Dark, chocolate, red tinted, loose curls cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, she had red smooth lips, a thin yet strong beautiful womanly figure, about 5 foot 6, and the most striking green eyes; like crystalline green summer grass. A bright smile on her face that could leave the toughest of men stunned for a moment. The thing that brought an amused smile to my lips was my scabbard belted around her waist, my pistol tucked in the belt of it, and her hand reached out for a handshake. Her other hand holding her rifle now pointed at the ground.

"My names Isabelle." Her musical voice most definitely matching her appearance.

I took her soft small hand in mine, relishing the feeling. How can this strange lady have me so enraptured? I mentally shook myself of the confusing feelings. "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I smiled down at her and reluctantly released her hand.

"You can walk next to me or in front of me. Which will it be?" she said, still smiling politely but thinking to keep and eye on me.

I chuckled at her kitten like ferociousness, "I'll walk next to if that's alright Miss Isabelle."

"Only if you call me Belle." Punctuating her sentence with a nod of her head.

"Alright Miss Belle, lead the way." I held out my arm like a gentleman, all the while my mind racing of who she could live with and if any of them were soldiers.

She placed her hand delicately in the crook of my elbow, "This way." She said smiling as if we had been friends for awhile now, I couldn't help but return it.

As we walked her back was erect and her stride graceful, that of a proper lady. At the same time though she talked with animation, silly and joking constantly, a smile gracing her face most of the time. She would talk to me about everything, asking big and small questions about me and answering them in return when I fired them back. From what I could tell so far she was well educated and able to keep up her end of any debated started flawlessly. Talking showed me she was truly stubborn but I liked it. She stuck to what she believed with complete faith and determination. Never was it acknowledged that we were from different sides of the war line. We were just two people fast becoming friends. Strangest Northerner I ever met. She had me completely enthralled and I couldn't get enough of her personable company. It was easy, comfortable, and enjoyable.

"Do you have a horse? I do, she's beautiful and all white. Her name's Freya" she was walking backwards to face me as we walked, occasionally jumping up to grab low branches before swing off as far as she could. As she got more comfortable the stranger her walking habits became and usually kept an amused smile on my face.

"You ride?" I asked surprised. Even if she did ride it hardly counted, both legs on one side at a slow trot.

"Yes, I like freedom of it, the speed."

"Speed?" she really rides?

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at me, "Don't act so surprised, I can ride just as good as most." She fixed me with a look that dared I challenge her.

So I did, "You'll have to show me that some time."

"As soon as we get the chance I'll amaze you. You'll hardly be able to keep up."

"I'm keeping you to the Ms. Bella."

She smiled smugly, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Now, Tell me about you horse."

I smiled, "Well she likes sugar cubes and apples."

She looked at me with big sarcastic eyes, "No. Way."

I laughed, "Yes you smart aleck, you asked for a description and now your getting one."

She laughed, the sound singing to me. "Okay, okay, tell me more unique things about your horse."

I rolled my eyes but continued anyway, "She's a beautiful all black mare, her name's Bess."

"Isn't Bess a cow name?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You know. There are always cows named Bess or Bessie." I raised my own eyebrow at her, she changed her voice to sound like an old man as best she could, "This here is Ol' Bessie, this girls been with us a long time now." Her hand was out making the motions of petting an invisible cow.

I burst out laughing, "Suurrree, whatever you say Bella."

"Bella?"

I paused and looked down, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I don't know. It just came out. Sorry."

She laughed and put her fingers under my chin, raising my head to look her in the eye. "Calm down. I like it." she said smiling. She went to my side and hooked her arm through mine and started walking forward again. "It has a certain ring to it. And it's not quite so formal."

I was surprised at my earlier nervousness, I'm usually good with people, outgoing. But she was different. I wanted to be sure she liked me. The more I thought about it though, it seems she likes me the way I am, when I act like my self were both comfortable and happy.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled down at her from my 6 foot 3 height and she beamed right back up at me. She was such a little thing, so delicate it seemed. But I could see the fire within her, she'd put up one hell of a fight against any opponent. She could probably take any other girl down. I smiled at the thought of little Bella knocking another girls lights out.

She leaned her head on my shoulder as if we had been friends for a long time. "So, tell me about your family."

And I did. I told her about my ever sweet mother and how she made the best Sheppard's Pie, but you never wanted to break any of her precious china dishes. About my younger brother that wanted nothing more than to spend all his time with me out by a lake in our little town. About my fathers intense fire for what he believes is right, how he coughs constantly but refuses to stop smoking his cigars. How we all got along, sure we quarreled, what family didn't? But we were always there for each other, always comfortable talking about anything; how home was always _home_ if my family was there.

During my description of family I had her complete attention. She looked at me with big green eyes seeming to be completely enthralled with all that I was saying, a small smile on her face as I described everyone's characteristics.

When I finished she looked forward smiling, with a far away look on her face.

"What about your family Bella?"

Her smile fell a little but remained on her face. "My family is… not quite as… comfortable as yours." Her eyes got big and she turned placing her hands on my shoulder, "Not that I don't love them." She stated as if I had said otherwise. "I truly do."

She started walking again, this time not taking my arm, I wanted to reach out and take hers missing the warmth, but I decided to let her start any physical contact. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"They're just…" she began and sighed. "Stricter, I suppose." She continued walking, looking down at her boots. Kicking a random rock every now and then. "My mother is very consumed with our social status and my father is hardly home. I know he loves me, but he's not very good at expressing emotion." She paused and I felt for her. I can see bright vibrant Bella surrounded by this restricting environment. I was glad she was loved though. "My mothers name is Mrs. Renee Swan" where had I heard the name Swan? "and my father is General Charles Swan."

I stopped walking and at first she didn't notice. Charles Swan, I'd heard of him, he was one of the most successful Northern Generals out there and had one many battles. Unless I thought of something quick I'd be sleeping under his roof, all though I'm sure I could use that to my advantage… overhear insider information.

Noticing I stopped Bella come back to me, laying a gentle hand on my arm, concern on her face. "Jasper? Are you alright?" I looked at her, not only would I be in General Swan's house, I'd see the lovely Bella all the time, sleep under the same roof. I shivered, in a good way. "Don't worry," she continued "they'll let you stay with us; you're a kind young man. I doubt they won't, but if they don't, I'll hide you. Either way you'll have some where to stay. But don't worry. They'll love you."

I smiled at her, that wasn't what I was worried about, but I'll let her think that. "Thanks."

"Oh no problem." She said smiling and waving her hand to emphasize it really was no problem. She hooked her arm with mine and I relished her warmth, "Look," she pointed through the trees, "We're almost there. I'm sure you're hungry to, come on." She started to pull me forward and I went willing. Becoming clearer and clearer through the trees was a huge, white, Victorian style, manor. "I'm afraid we don't have any of your mother's famous Sheppard Pie and if my mother decided she wanted to cook I would suggest you found a place to run and hide to. Her cooking is absolutely atrocious. She would make up new recipes when I was younger and force me to try them. Disgusting. Whenever I caught wind of her cooking I made sure to avoid her at all cost." I laughed at the image of little Bella with her nose scrunched up against the taste.

I was about to say I could imagine that when I was cut of by a rain drop landing of my check and watching more getting caught in Bella's hair and falling like diamonds down her face. She smiled brightly and turned her face up to the rain, spreading her arms out and spinning in a slow circle. She was beautiful.

"Oh!" she stopped and looked at me with surprise, "You have no bag! Which means you have no other clothes and you're getting them all wet!" She grabbed my hand and I never wanted to let go. "Come on!"

With that we were off running and laughing in the rain toward the Swan Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story doesn't get the same response as my other story, Lasting Affection, but I'm enjoying writing it so I shall continue. : P I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

I decided to be bold and stepped forward before anyone could say anything, my hand reached out for a handshake, "An honor to meet you General Swan."

Having entered through the back door Bella and I had ended up in the manor's dining room. It was a long rectangular room with a stretching gleaming mahogany dining table going down the middle, extended enough to seat twelve people. Already set with fine blue china prepared to have an extravagant feast at any give moment. There was a china hutch, the same shining mahogany as the table, filled with extra collectable china varying between blue, green, and red print. The chair cushions and the lengthy drapes that followed the stretching windows to the floor gave the room, through their detailed patterns, a light blue and deep gold theme. All and all the room gave the vibe of utter luxury.

Just a Bella and I had entered through the back French doors General Swan had been passing the doorway that lead from the dining room and into the rest of the manor. Having heard the noise of our entrance he changed course and came into the dining room. His expression not showing much other than slight curiosity and hesitance, whatever else he was feeling he kept to himself.

This situation leading to where we are now, a false humble smile plastered to my face, my hand still stretched out, General Swan raising one eyebrow in question, and slowly extending his hand to meet mine.

"The pleasure is mine Mr.…." he trailed off expectantly.

"Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes, nice to meet you." He cleared is throat and turned to his daughter. "Isabelle? Would you like to explain how you… meet… this young man and why you are in a males company without an escort?"

"Well," she turned her face towards me, shielding the right side of her face from her father and winked at me, smirking, before turning back and continuing her explanation. "it seems that Mr. Whitlock here," she gestured to me with her hand, "got turned around in the woods and accidentally ended up on our property. Form what I found out; he has no resources and needs a place to stay. Knowing you to be the gentleman of generosity that you are Father I offered him a place to stay with us." She finished smiling innocently. It didn't make it passed me that she never mentioned I was from the South.

"A complete stranger?"

"A complete stranger in need." She rebutted and continued, "Surely you wouldn't leave him out in the cold."

Charles' eyes flashed to me to see what I hoped to be a smile that communicated 'I'm a good guy.'

He turned back to his daughter, it barely showed but I think he was a bit flustered. "Well of course not but we don't know by what code this man conducts himself." He turned to me, "Forgive me," then turned to Bella once again, "but he could be a danger to you and your mother."

"I would never harm a lady Sir." I knew his suspicions were just but I couldn't help but defend my morale.

"Plus," Bella spoke up, "I thought you said you were a good judge of character Father."

"Well yes…" he looked between us and sighed, "Alright," Bella had a bright smile on her face, "he can stay for however long he may need as long as he conducts he's self in an upright manner." He trained his focus on me, cold green eyes holding none of the happy warmth as his daughter's, I could see why so many men followed his lead. "And you answer any questions I may have."

"Yes Sir." I said with a respectful nod, fighting off a smile at how perfectly this all was falling into place. I was where I needed to be, Fairbrook, in the home of a general where I was sure to pick up some Yankee tactics, and I'll be able to spend more time with the ever interesting Bella Swan.

**~About an hour later~**

After getting General Swan's 'okay' for me to stay with them at the manor he called over a maid, Lucy, to show me my room and the restroom where I could clean up before dinner that was to be served at 6. Thirty minutes from now. Bella was sent to go explain the situation to her mother.

As Lucy walked me to my room on the second floor, explaining she'd find some fresh clothes for me to change into, as Mrs. Swan hates dirty clothing, I noticed how well off the Swan's must be. Everything in the manor, which was colossal in itself, was luxuriously decorated, and carved, and designed. All the colors we rich and deep. Many things looked like they came from outside of the country implying much travel. It was nothing like the two-story farm house my parents had back in Texas.

Now I was showered and dressed, in what I assumed to be some of Charles Swan's clothes from his younger days, sitting in my room, not exactly sure what to do with my self other that wait for dinner time to come, when a soft knock sounded at my door.

"Come in."

Bella walked in smiling brightly, in a different darker blue dress. She must have noticed me looking because the first thing she said was, "What? Mother insists that dinner clothes are somehow different from the clothes to be worn during the day." She rolled her eyes, I was glad she disagreed with her mothers notions because I definitely did. "It's best to just get changed rather than argue with her." She gracefully walked over to where I was sitting on the edge of the guest bed and sat next to me. Looking me right in the eye she asked bluntly, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

I could help but laugh and smile, answering honestly and shaking my head, "No."

She smiled and leaned back on her elbows, "Good, I don't like how overly formal things often have to be. It's not like I'm going to ravage random men just because I'm alone with or sitting next to them."

I leaned back on my elbows next to her, she truly was beautiful and one of the strangest women, North or South, I had ever meet. I had the fleeting thought that I wouldn't mind her 'ravaging' me.

"So you came here for a reason or you just couldn't get enough of my company?" I asked. She was the first woman, besides the women in my family, that I felt comfortable joking with this way. I knew she wouldn't get mad or insulted. I was completely comfortable with her.

"Of course I had a reason." She sat up, I frowned and followed. "Confidant aren't you?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I self-assuredly smirked back, "As much is warranted."

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back, "As much as I truly do enjoy your company," she stood up and gave me her hand to help me up. I didn't need her assistance but took the hand gratefully anyway. "I was sent here to collect you for dinner." She paused and seemed to consider what she had just said, "Well, Lucy originally was to be sent to collect you but I insisted that it'd be me." She smiled. "As it seems I am an addict to your company," she said sarcastically. "Though I didn't tell them that bit."

**~Halfway or so through dinner~**

Despite the awkward small talk and randomly getting drilled with questions by General Swan, dinner was delicious. I commented to Bella that it almost competed with my mother's Sheppard's Pie, only to have her parents stare in open confusion. Clearly confused by our easy demeanor and that we had even known such things about each other.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "It really is a fine dinner Mrs. Swan, tastes wonderful" in hopes of getting her parents to stop staring.

Mrs. Swan smiled softly, "Why thank you." She had such a soft voice, seeming cautious. From what Bella told me I figured she feared to miss up her social status in any way and spoke careful accordingly. Her eyes shifted to the right of me to where Bella was sitting, "Oh Isabelle do sit up straight."

I looked at Bella to see she was already sitting perfectly up right, she moved around a bit to make it look like she was changing her posture but essentially stayed in the same position, its not like she could sit any straighter if she tried. It had been like this all throughout dinner. Mrs. Swan would pick a random thing Bella was doing and correct it, although Bella was already doing whatever it was flawlessly. Bella wouldn't argue; she'd get a blank expression and make it look as if she was correcting herself as asked. This happened every time Bella would start to relax and act like the happy girl she was when away from her mother. For this reason, Mrs. Swan bothered me to no end. Bella's wistful expression as I talked about my family earlier now made more sense.

"I'll tell Abigail you like it." Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "She's our ingenious cook." Bella was looking at me with a knowing grin, I knew her mother couldn't cook squat according to what Bella told me earlier.

"Oh Isabelle, I doubt Mr. Whitlock wants to hear about our work force." Her mother broke in, once again scolding.

Isabelle met her mothers eye, "Abigail does her job excellently and deserves to know when her talent is being appreciated."

"It's her job Isabelle." Mrs. Swan said irritably, "It's what we pay her for."

"And she does that job well."

"Oh do leave the girl alone Renee." General Swan broke in. Thank goodness he was taking his daughters side.

Renee looked to her husband, to me, then stared coldly at her daughter, "Eat your dinner Isabelle; you're letting it get cold."

Bella complied without any more comment. Her expression a blank mask, something she probably picked up from her father. I hated seeing happy go lucky Bella being restricted and treated so coldly by her unemotional mother.

"Please do give my compliments to the chief," I spoke up, hopefully showing Bella I was on her side, "this dinner really is delicious."

Bella met my eyes and let a smile break through her mask, she mouthed "Thank you."

**~Now night time, the household has gone to bed~**

Everything was going well, through the questions General Swan asked, everyone was under the impression that I was a Southerner gone astray, or in the right direction in their eyes I suppose, who came to the north to fight for what I truly believed in. First I just needed to get on my feet to obtain a job and permanent housing. Till then the Swans graciously offered me food and shelter.

I felt a twinge of regret lying to Bella, who, as far as I could tell, has only been honest with me. Oddly enough, that's what kept me awake now, lying in bed in the dark guest room. Moonlight falling across my form, I left the curtains open to over look the eerily lit woods in the Swans backyard, the wind tossing fall leaves through the chilled air. I lay spread out on the bed, a thick blanket pulled up to my hips, wearing soft night pants and no shirt.

I was trying to think of plans for the following days, ways to obtain more information of what the Yankees might be planning, but my mind kept wondering back to Bella. Her kind sweet charm, her natural beauty, her honesty… the fact I was lying to her. What would happen if she found out? It would be disastrous, she would tell her father, my cover would be blown, I'd probably be taken to be questioned, a prisoner of war. What made my stomach clench though, was the thought of Bella being offended, hurt. We connected so well, it certainly had to affect her somehow, to find out it was all because I was seeking information for her enemy… that _I_ was her enemy. She'd certainly be less trusting of people in the future.

I rubbed my face roughly and pulled my fingers through my sleep tousled blond locks, although I had never actually had the bliss of falling asleep yet, my hair was still a mess. What was wrong with me? She may be sweet and gorgeous but I don't really know the girl. Should it really bother me this much? Of course I'd never want to see any woman cry, not that she would, she was strong and we barely knew each other. From our earlier encounter I can guess she'd show her anger at me above anything else. I have a mission to do. None of this should matter, I need to man up. Who says I'd get caught anyway?

With that last thought I was determined to fall asleep. Until I distantly heard a door open and shut, a dog barking. The Swans had dogs? I couldn't recall. But who would be walking around at this time? Maybe a servant, but why? I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room; it proclaimed it to be one-twenty in the morning. I heard another door, this one squealing on hinges that badly needed to be oiled. I could tell it was outside this time, somewhere in the backyard.

I could ignore it and go to sleep, but I being myself, curiosity got the best of me and I headed toward the window to look out into the Swans enormous backyard. I couldn't help but smile at what I saw. At the stable not to far off from the house was Bella, opening the stable door slowly, wincing every time it squealed. In nothing but a flimsy white night gown, which clung to her body from the force of the wind, Bella looked… with no other way to describe it, sexy.

A jovial Blue Nose Pit-bull circled her feet, wiggling in unrestrained happiness, its tail moving a mile a minute. Bella was apparently its preferred company. The dog unable to contain itself any more jumped up, paws forward, and collided with Bella's side. Unprepared Bella went down, hands breaking her fall but none the less ending up on her butt, and then her back as she dodged her furry friend's fast striking tongue. I couldn't hear Bella but I could tell she was laughing as she swung her head from side to side trying to avoid getting licked and simultaneously petting the dog. I couldn't help but laugh myself; it was an unbelievably cute sight… man I sound manly.

After a minute or two I came out of my Bella induced haze and regained my logical thinking. What on earth was Bella doing out there in the first place? Let alone without a jacket. It must be freezing, I bet if I saw her close up her lips would probably be blue, what the hell was she doing?

I knew it was a probably a bad idea to go out there with her and find out what exactly she was doing. I knew it was a bad idea to get more attached to her. She is definitely going to distract me from the real reason I was here and if General Swan woke up to find his daughter and I alone in the freezing cold it wouldn't go down well. And I knew, as I threw a shirt on, slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my jacket, that I was going to do it anyway.

**Have you every seen a Blue Nose Pit-bull? They're adorable, I have one, sweetest little thing. Not at all mean if they're raised with love. **

**Look it up if you really want to picture it. : )**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter : ) tell me what you think.**


End file.
